In The End
by it'sneverover
Summary: Bella and her daughter are barely getting by, still broken from their painful past. Edward is in need of a spark in his life to counteract the dark, to save him from himself. They meet, and everything changes. Can they be the one thing each other needs?


**A/N: Hi, guys! I'm kind of new to this whole thing, so I'd really love it if you reviewed after you finished reading. I promise I'll read them all and take them into consideration. Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Unfortunately. **

* * *

><p><span>Bella:<span>

"Good morning everyone! It's "Stan the Man" here, tuning in from KIQZ. The time is now 6 o'clock on this beautiful October morning, and if you're just joining us, it's about time you've finally gotten up! The sun is shining, the breeze is blowing, and the traffic is actually moving out there. If this isn't the start of a good day, then…"

Before I could hear anymore of the radio host's grating, peppy voice announcing news that really didn't include any immediate global or local emergencies, I slammed my hand down on my alarm, effectively shutting him up. With a large yawn, I pulled myself up from the dingy bed in which I slept and stretched, loosening the cramped joints that had contorted to fit into my miniature sized bedframe. I stood up, hearing the joints in my knees crack to right themselves, and chuckled internally at how similar I felt to being a senior citizen with all my aches and pains and creaks. I smirked to myself a little and turned towards the crib that sat at my right, allowing a big smile to cross my face when I saw my life staring up at me with her large, chocolate brown eyes and a goofy smile on her face.

"Mama up!" My daughter clapped her hands at the sight of me walking towards her. She was a funny one, my little girl.

"Mama, up." Julianne spoke again clearly, making my heart swell with pride at how smart she was as she lifted her arms, waiting for me to pick her up.

I walked over to her, and picked her up, rocking her in my arms while blowing kisses into her cute little belly, laughing in time with her shrieks and giggles.

"Mama…" She laughed again as I blew another kiss into her cheek. "Mama, no." I blew one final kiss into her other cheek and stopped, laughing at Julie's wide grin and red cheeks. I kissed her nose and brought her into the bathroom so she could "go potty," while I went to make the bed. When I heard the light tapping sound of her feet, I turned and was tackled by her tiny body, tickling my bare knees and legs while laughing. I giggled at how silly my daughter was and brought her into the tiny, crappy space we called a kitchen.

I hated it. I hated that it wasn't a real kitchen; instead being a bar with a mini-fridge and hot plate I'd purchased myself to allow meals to be made. I didn't just hate my kitchen, no, I hated my entire apartment. I hated how old and moldy and worn-down it looked and felt, but didn't dwell on my distaste because of how low the rent I paid every month was. I quickly whipped up a small bowl of oatmeal, using whatever was left at the bottom of the can, for her, along with a cup of milk, and turned on the old TV sitting on a milk crate in the corner of the room to Dora the Explorer.

While Julianne ate her breakfast, I took a shower and got dressed, straightening out my white T-shirt as I walked back into the kitchen. Julianne still sat on the stack of old college textbooks we used as her highchair and looked over to me when I stepped into the room.

"Mama, pwetty!" Julianne exclaimed, running over to hug my denim covered legs. "Me, pwetty, Mama!"

"Okay baby, let me just eat breakfast first. Go watch Dora." Julie nodded and ran over to sit in front of the TV, while I washed her bowl and cup. I searched the cabinets, looking for something to eat, and groaned to myself when I saw the bare shelves. With that knowledge, my good mood disappeared and was replaced with my usual stress. I dropped my head into my hands, gripping my brunette curls in frustration. I was out of food. No, I wasn't just out of food. I was broke and out of food. I had a two-year-old daughter and I couldn't even afford to get her a decent meal at least once a day. With rent and bills and college loans, I was barely making ends meat, not to mention how tired I was after classes and work. I couldn't even feed my daughter and I could barely spend quality time with her. Those disappointing thoughts continued to replay in my head like a bad joke.

Tears sprung from my eyes as I heard a familiar voice in my head mocking me, calling me a horrible mother and an unfit parent. I shook my head desperately, trying to rid my conscious from such malicious accusations, but the voices did not leave. Instead, they increased ten-fold, moving on from calling me an unfit mother to claiming me worthless and useless. I gripped my hair harder, hoping the pain would distract me, but that was just futile. I needed my daughter, my everything, in my arms telling me how much she loved me. I needed to tell her how much I loved her, and how grateful I was to have her in my life. As if she was able to read my mind, Julianne looked up at me. She walked over to me and raised her arms up, her sign for wanted to be held, and I picked her up and held her close. She wiped my tears from my face and kissed my cheeks.

"No cwy, Mama. I wuv you."

I smiled at my daughter, kissing her on the forehead. "I love you too, baby."

Julianne smiled at me and I forgot about the mini-episode that I had two seconds ago. I decided to forgo breakfast because I really didn't have any other choice and took Julianne into the one bedroom we shared to pick out what she wanted to wear. After a small monumental decision on what color shirt to wear, Julie finally picked out a navy blue T-shirt to go her jeans, claiming she wanted to look like mommy. That line warmed my heart and I kissed her cheeks again. When she was finally dressed and satisfied with how she looked, I grabbed a brush and pinned Julie's long curls back out of her face, listening as she animatedly talked about her dream of cupcakes and gingerbread men. Our peaceful little bubble was broken when my cellphone rang, alerting me that Rosalie, my best friend since forever, was downstairs waiting for us.

I looked out the window and laughed when I saw rain falling in sheets and the people walking below shivering in their "sunny" clothing. Looks like "Stan the Man" was a lying asshole and had just ruined a bunch of people's days. Julianne grabbed her backpack filled with books, crayons, and notebooks while I grabbed all the books I needed for my English classes today. I put Julie in her grey hoodie and then her black jacket, slipping on her tiny black gloves and beanie. She pulled on her tiny blue rain boots while I put on my own hoodie-and-jacket combo. I slipped my gloves on and secured a scarf around my neck, pulling my bag onto my shoulder securely. I looked down to see Julie pointing at my scarf while waiting for me to give her one of her own, and I couldn't help but laugh at the annoyed look on her face. My daughter was quite the character, especially while bundled up like she was.

I pulled a scarf off of the coat hanger near the door and looped it around my daughter's neck so that it didn't drag on the floor when she walked. Once I put my own boots on, I looked over the apartment to make sure everything was right, and grabbed the only umbrella we owned. With Julianne's hand firmly in mine, I walked down the stairs of my run-down apartment building and into the Chicago rain, ignoring the glances and stares of the gangsters and druggies that sat in the alleyway next to the building. Rose honked from her shiny BMW and I bit my lip, wishing she'd stop drawing attention to my daughter and myself. Together we walked over to the car and I quickly strapped Julie into her car seat, and then climbed into the passenger's seat, and we were off to Chicago University.

* * *

><p>Rosalie, the epitome of beauty with her long blonde locks and mile long legs covered in thick black leggings and boots, looked in the rearview mirror at my daughter and smiled. "Good morning, love."<p>

"Hi, Ro." Julianne smiled back shyly and waved, quickly returning her gaze back to what was happening outside of Rose's car. I massaged my temples at Julie's quick personality change. Whenever she was with me, she was a joy. She laughed and smiled and talked up a storm. But put her in front of anyone else and she turned into a quiet, shy little girl - something that broke my heart every time I saw it happen. It was all his fault. He was the reason Julie didn't trust anyone but me. He'd turned her into this guarded little girl, not anything like who she actually was. I hated him with a burning passion, and Rose could sense the rage emanating from me.

"She's getting better, Bella. Don't worry about it too much." Rose whispered, looking over at me with concern.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "I know, Rose. But she never would have turned out like this if it wasn't for…"

"That son-of-a-bitch asshole?" Rose interjected, a scowl painted on her pretty face at the memory of him, with her hands clenching the poor steering wheel. I nodded as Rose pulled into a parking spot on campus. She turned her car off and turned towards me, looking at me seriously.

In a whisper, Rose set me straight. "Bella, stop fucking blaming yourself. None of this, none of what happened, was your fault. You have to know that. That asshole was… Well, he was an asshole douchebag motherfucker. And I hope he burns in hell repeatedly for everything he's put you two through. But you have to stop blaming yourself Bella, because it's all bullshit. Think about Julie. She needs you."

Rose pulled me into a hug and I wiped the tears that had fallen from my eyes the second time this morning. Rose was right, like always. She was blunt as hell, but right. I hugged my best friend back, whispering in her ear how thankful I was for her. Rose just smiled and like always, kissed me on my forehead. We'd been through hell and back, Rose and I. She, being one year older than me, treated me much like her younger sister. Even when we lived in our small town together as next-door neighbors, we'd been best friends. No one had a bond like Rose and I. No one.

Together, we all jumped out of the car and ran into the campus center, my hand clutching onto Julie's so she wouldn't fall in the rain, much like I had the possibility of doing.

Once we got inside of the building, a voice rang through the building loud and clear, scaring the wits out of all the other people in the hall.

"Juju! Rosie! Bella!"

Rose, Julie, and I all turned to see Emmett, Rose's boyfriend of a year, walking towards us with large strides in a very handsome button down and jeans. Emmett definitely made a presence with his huge stature, broad muscles, and booming voice. But he was as innocent as a teddy bear. He had crystal blue eyes and dimples, with a hilarious sense of humor to boot. He and Rose fought more than what should be considered healthy, but Rose just winked at me and explained it made for some hot make-up sex. I blushed and Rose laughed, like usual. From what else she'd told me about him, he apparently ran one-third of a huge cooperation, and because Rose was still in school, came to meet her every morning and afternoon for breakfast and lunch. If I didn't know any better, I'd say Rose had found herself a keeper.

Julie looked up at Emmett and grinned, making me smile. She was finally coming around; the progress was slow, but I couldn't help feeling pleased. Emmett reached us and planted a kiss on Rosalie's lips, and then kissed Julie on the forehead. She wrinkled her nose cutely and Emmett grabbed her from my arms. I felt a tug of anxiety in the pit of my stomach, but shooed it away. Emmett was a good guy, and I trusted him. I watched as Julie kissed Emmett's cheeks. Rose looked wistfully at them and then blushed slightly when she caught me looking. I knew that ever since she was young she wanted a family, and with the look she was giving him, I knew she wanted that family with Emmett. I smirked and bumped her hip with mine, winking secretively. Rose smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Go to class, Bella, it's already eight. Emmett and I will bring her to you after you're finished." Rose said, pushing me in the direction of my Creative Writing class. I ran around her to say goodbye to my baby, kissing her on the cheek, and was off, knowing my daughter was safe in the hands of two of the people who loved her very much.

* * *

><p>"Mama!" Julie's bell-like voice caught my attention, putting a smile on my face after four hours worth of intense learning. Rose carried my baby girl in her arms, smiling as Julie wiggled around, trying to get to me. I grabbed Julie from Rose's arms and hugged her to me. After a quick run-down of what they did – going to eat breakfast again because Emmett never gets full, going to the toy store and getting a tiny stuffed baseball to play with, courtesy of Emmett, and then driving around – Julie fell silent in my arms, exhaustion overcoming her.<p>

"So, where'd Emmett go?" I whispered to Rose, bouncing Julie up-and-down softly in my arms, putting her to sleep.

"He had some business to attend to but had so much fun with Julie today. Isn't that right, baby girl?"

Julie nodded enthusiastically as a two-year-old could who was half asleep. "Em fun. Ro fun."

Rosalie beamed at Julie's excitement. She then mouthed to me, "I told you so."

I rolled my eyes. That's Rose, she's always right. I smiled at her and then told Julie to say goodbye. Rose kissed us both on the forehead and was off to her business class, pointedly ignoring the stares and gapes as she walked down the hallway. What can I say, Rose is a hottie.

Meanwhile, I walked with Julie to the diner where I worked just outside of the campus, clutching the umbrella over our heads tightly to counter the violent winds. Julie stayed asleep the whole way there, but once we entered the diner, Sue, the owner and manager, and her two sons Jacob and Seth, greeted Julie and me with gusto, quickly waking her from her short nap.

"Hi, Bella! Hi, Ju!" Jacob and Seth chimed from the kitchen.

Julie grinned tiredly and waved. "Hi, Jay! Hi, Seth!"

Sue grabbed Julie from my arms so I could go into the back and change, and Seth and Jacob whistled as I began peeling off my jackets. I blushed as I tied the apron around my waist. After saying a quick "hi" to the other waitresses, Emily and Leah, I got to work.

Both Jacob and Seth were both highly attractive. They were tall, muscular, and had bodies of gods. Jacob's face was a little harder, yet still held a youthful mirth. Seth's, on the other hand, was more inviting, kinder. Both bothers had shaggy raven locks and deep cappuccino colored eyes, and really could pass as twins, even though there were two years apart.

Jacob, being the older brother at twenty-two, the same age as me, had a girlfriend named Nessie, who was just a little sweetheart. She helped out around Sue's diner when she wasn't in class, but that was rare. Nessie was in the Chicago University of Law and a genius. She worked her ass off and Jake, ever the proud boyfriend, bragged to anyone and everyone who would listen. It also helped that Nessie was gorgeous with long auburn hair and buttery eyes. She was the entire package and perfect for Jake.

Seth, the quieter of the two, was the same age as Nessie at twenty, and studying at Le Cordon Bleu. He was a whiz in the kitchen, having creative liberty of the menu at Sue's diner, and guaranteed an interesting menu each and every day. Seth was much like the little brother I never had, but always wanted, and loved to entertain Julie to no end.

And aside from being ridiculously attractive, Jake and Seth were also extremely kind, caring, and loving. When I first moved to Chicago from Forks, my little hometown in Washington, they'd taken me under their wing the moment I ran into Seth by accident. They claimed I looked lost and confused and much too overwhelmed and brought me to their mother's diner, Sue's Diner, and I vented to them about everything over Seth's fabulous brownies and a tall glass of mile. Together, they helped solve my worries financially by finding me a waitressing job at their mom's diner.

Sue, ever the over-protective mom, questioned me about my intentions with either of her boys, and I laughed because I only ever saw them as the brother's I never had. And after that, she was sold. She gave me the job, and when things got bad, adjusted my schedule and became the mom I desperately needed. Sue and the boys became my closest thing to family here in Chicago, aside from Rose and Emmett, of course.

Julie sat with Sue at the back table, reading, coloring, and drawing while I waited tables. Thankfully, before the end of my shift at seven, Seth cooked both Julie and I dinner – a wonderful angel hair linguini with fresh clams and shrimp - fulfilling the ravenous hunger I had. With a full stomach and a happy disposition, Julie and I got dressed in our hoodie-jacket combo, and said goodbye to the boys and Sue, promising to see them tomorrow, and quickly turned down all the offers for a ride. Our apartment building was a couple blacks away, and after Seth's meal, I needed the walk, and Julie loved the rain. Julie held my hand and huddled next to me as we walked to our apartment, an eerie feeling following me as we got closer and closer to our building.

Due to the rain and the rapid increase towards winter, the Chicago sky was dark and gloomy. It cast a chilling whisper up my spine as I heard footsteps behind us. Without stopping, I reached down to pull Julie into my arms, and quickened the pace of my walk. Once the alleyway came into view, I couldn't help but feel relieved that we were now only a few feet from the safety of our apartment. Unfortunately, my relief was short lived as I saw three men stand in front of us, blocking the doorway. My fight or flight responses kicked in and I turned to run, only to be faced with another two men. My grip on Julie tightened and I hid her face deep in my hair.

The men circled around me began to walk slowly toward Julie and I, chuckling darkly and mockingly.

"Don't you wanna play, baby?"

"I wanna be her daddy."

"You know you want me."

Bile rose in my throat at their sick comments and I looked around, hoping to see someone, anyone, walking down the street. There was no one, and it was that moment when I knew all hope of getting away unscathed was lost.

I took a deep breath and dropped my bag to run past the men. They expected it, and in turn, ripped Julie from my arms and pushed me down to the ground. Julie was now screaming, wailing for me, and my heart literally tore in two. The man who held her looked at me and kissed her cheek, making her cry and scream louder. A rage inside me built as he went to kiss her again, and within seconds I was off the ground and screaming and punching him, desperate to get my baby out of his disgusting hands. Julie fell to the ground when I kicked the man in the balls, and I screamed at her to run. Two other men grabbed my arms and held me back, making me watch as another man held my daughter by her chocolate curls, making her scream in pain. I flailed, crying and screaming, doing whatever I could to save my baby. But the men were too strong, and too many.

The man who I kicked in the balls stood up, wiping a trail of blood from his nose, and looked down at me. "You're going to regret that, you little bitch."

In a flash, his fist slammed against the side of my face, his knuckles breaking the skin of my cheekbone, causing blood to flow. Julie was still screaming and crying, but the man was relentless. His punches were within seconds of each other, impacting my body at various places. The man, who held Julie by her hair, now picked her up and covered her mouth with his grimy hand.

"Shut up, you stupid little bitch." Julie only cried louder and harder.

"Get your fucking hands off my daughter, you son of a bitch!" I screamed, ignoring the pain that radiated from every inch of my body. The man just laughed, and the asshole that just finished beating me looked angry.

"Do you make the rules here, bitch? Huh? Do you?" He screamed in my face, his vile breath suffocating me.

I didn't answer and he hit me again. And again. And again. Julie's muffled screams were getting louder and I was afraid she'd pass out, but I couldn't let this man hurt her, even if it meant keeping him occupied by beating me. Unfortunately, it seemed as if he read my thoughts. He told the man to let Julie go and she ran to me, crying and hiccupping, clinging onto me for dear life. The two men holding me didn't loosen their grip, and the other three men stood over what looked like a pile of empty beer bottles. I didn't even want to think about what they planned to do with that.

I looked down at Julie; at her huge, red, swollen eyes, bruised cheeks, tangled hair, and quivering lips and felt like a failure as a mother, as her mother.

I fought, doing anything I could to free myself from these men, but they never faltered. The man who was in charge, the one who was beating me, walked over with a beer bottle clutched in his hand. With a shove, he pushed my baby onto the concrete, and broke a bottle on the wall above her head, manipulating the glass so that it fell onto her and all around her. With that, I screamed and screamed and screamed until my throat was raw. Julie laid in the glass, with cuts on her face and hands, and I'd never been so thankful for the shitty Chicago weather and the layers needed to combat it. She didn't move, but I could see her shoulders moving rapidly up and down as she sobbed from her pain and fear. The men didn't seem to notice the fault in their plan and I couldn't be more thankful. I prayed my baby would stay put and not move, hoping someone had heard my screams.

The men walked over to me. The two behind me forced me down onto my knees and one began to unzip his pants. I continued screaming again, ignoring the protest of my burning throat, fighting to get loose. I sobbed, realizing my fate as the men held onto me tighter, and continued screaming, praying Julie knew how sorry I was for failing her and how much I loved her.

And then everything went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, so there it is... Let me know what you think! And I apologize for how slow this chapter was. I just wanted to give the story a little background and show the relationships between the characters. I promise all the other chapters won't be as mundane and boring as the beginning of this one was. But hey, I managed to fit a cliffy in... I hope that counts for something.**

** Anyways, review!**


End file.
